


I've Been Waiting Forever

by lumovr



Category: Josh Dun/Tyler Jospeh, Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, Tyler Joseph/Josh Dun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumovr/pseuds/lumovr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler doesn't realize that maybe the drummer has feelings for him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Waiting Forever

Tyler really likes Josh. He has since they first started the band, and he definitely still was when they started spending every second of their life together.

The pair were sitting on a couch in a room, somewhere near the venue they had just finished playing at. He wasn't sure if he liked doing interviews before shows, or after. Before them, he would always be too anxious, and to worried to be focusing on doing an interview, but after them, he always looked sweaty, and blotchy.

He looks over towards Josh, who was looking at his phone, and he always looked perfect. If you just looked at his face, you would never know he just played a show in front of thousands of people. He was always so calm too, and so confident. That was one of the things Tyler admired most about Josh, the looks was just a bonus.

Josh looks up, his eyes meeting Tyler's and he smiles. Tyler looks away, blushing, embarrassed he got caught looking at the other boy.

Tyler always caught himself looking at Josh. He couldn't help it though, Josh was just always so beautiful, and looking at him made Tyler feel warm on the inside.

Suddenly, the door opens, a guy walking in with a mic, "Hey guys! Thanks for coming. I don't have much questions. The video will only be a few minutes long, I'm sure you guys are tired.", the guy says.

He sits down and tells some other guy to start filming.

"So...I am here with Twenty One Pilots.", the interviewer says.

"Hello.", Josh says to the camera, waving.

Tyler copies him, but stays silent.

"So ugh, how was the show guys?"

Tyler zones out, letting Josh do all the talking, and before he knew it, the interview was coming to an end.

"So I just have one last question, and it has to do with the fans. So, do you guys ever read about the things they write about what go's on between you two?"

Josh chuckles, "Yes, and some of them have some amazing skills."

"Is any of that true?", the guys asks.

Everyones knows he's joking, but Tyler still blushes. In all honesty, he wished those things the fans write were true. Tyler would die to have Josh pushed up against the wall, his body against his.

"Yes, some of it is. Like how we're best friends, and we do everything together."

Tyler's heart flutters a little when he says that, but the two will only ever be just a friends, and once Tyler realizes that, his heart deflates.

The guy laughs, and then turns back to the camera, "Well thank you Josh, Tyler, for being here with us, and I can't wait to see you guys again."

The camera stops filming, and Tyler's body automatically relaxes. The pair say their farewells, and soon, the two were starting their walk back to the bus, which for some reason, was parked rather far from the venue.

Tyler's walking a littler farther from Josh, keeping his distance. When Josh realizes that, he sets his hand on Tyler's shoulder, stopping the shorter boy from walking any further.

"Are you ok?", Josh asks.

Tyler nods, not meeting his eyes, because he's not okay. He never will be until Josh was his, but that would never happen.

"You didn't talk through out the entire interview."

Tyler was good at hiding his feelings. He had been doing it for years, but he was tired of it, and he wanted Josh so badly, and he was especially attracted to Josh tonight, making functioning normally a little hard for him.

"I'm just tired."

"Hey, look at me.", Josh says, lifting his head up with his finger.

Tyler looks at the other boy, and suddenly, all these years of pent up emotions comes pouring out, and he leans up, attaching their lips together. Tyler feels Josh go stiff against him, and he pulls away, looking anywhere but at Josh.

"I'm so sorry.", he says, his voice breaking.

Tyler just wants to crawl into a hole, and cry his eyes out, because he knew it, he knew Josh wouldn't return his feelings.

He turns around, and starts his way to the bus again, just wanting to hide his face, from the world, especially Josh.

"Wait! Wait Tyler!", Josh shouts, running after the boy.

Josh catches up to Tyler, and turns around. He looks at the boy, love in his eyes, and he can't help but laugh a little, because he finally knows the guy he loves, loves him back too.

"God, you're so stupid Tyler.", he says.

Tyler's face is covered with confusion, and before he could figure what was happening, he feels soft lips on his.

"Josh?", he whispers out when they pull away from each other.

"I love you Tyler, I've had for a long time." They're both blushing like crazy, and with a huge smile on their faces.

"I love you too.", Tyler says, reaching for Josh's hands, the way he's been dreaming about for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work on here. I posted something similar to this on my band imagines blog on tumblr, so don't worry, I wasn't copying some one else's work. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
